Is it really cheating?
by Toxic Wastenote
Summary: Request 2 - I request a r63 shining armor X r63 Nightmare Moon. Anthro, yes! Hooves instead of feet thank you. (Hate people that use feet.) The outfit doesn't matter, they mostly wear armor anyway. Like Nightshade Moon, being the rough stallion he is, takes advantage of the in heat Shimmering Shield. Shield, being the resilient mare, enjoys the rough treatment of the nightmare...


(Auxiliary Booster chapter 6. Jan 11)

_I request a r63 shining armor X r63 Nightmare Moon. Anthro, yes! Hooves instead of feet thank you. (Hate people that use feet.) The outfit doesn't matter, they mostly wear armor anyway._

_Like Nightshade Moon, being the rough stallion he is, takes advantage of the in heat Shimmering Shield. Shield, being the resilient mare, enjoys the rough treatment of the nightmare, while the feeling of willingly cheating on her husband making every second that much more arousing. (NOT RAPE. Low levels of domination.)_

**-Respect man… respect. Frida! We have Request! Repeat! We have Request! Let's rock this son'vuh biatch!  
>-Sqwuuuuuack! <strong>

* * *

><p>There was nothing wrong with this right? Right.<p>

This wasn't cheating was it? No.

This didn't count.

It didn't.

…did it?

She was the former Captain of the Royal Guard, now the princess of the Crystal kingdom, happily married. _Happily_.

'_Happily? What a lie,'_ she thought to herself.

Shimmering Shield sat on her bed, the bed she shared with her _husband_, and ran a hand over her own chest. It was smooth and her blue bra was silky and soft to the touch.

She shivered as she squeezed her own breast. She pictured the stallion she wanted to do this, the stallion to ravage her like she was a filthy whorse that sold her virtue for five bits a pop.

It wasn't her husband.

As she unclasped her bra she pictured a black stallion, his mane and tail a mangle of stars and the sky and his eyes reptilian and a mesmerizing ice blue. His teeth were sharp, his fingernails were claws, his chest looked like it was sculpted from stone, and a cutie mark of a purple blotch and a crescent moon. But the most damning trademark, the best thing she could see, his giant 12 inch cock pulsing right in front of her face, pre-cum on the tip and burning with heat.

Shimmering grunted as she moved her hand under her panties and felt her lower lips. She rubbed at them slowly and they only got slicker and slicker. Her juices starting up at her own gentle teasing.

She dug her fingers in. A gasp left her throat as her nails dug into the flesh on her insides. She realized she could stop right now. Stop imagining Nightshade Moon, a sworn nemesis of her brother, her family, and Equestria, was clawing at her.

'_Well Bolero won't touch me,'_ she thought '_I'm a mare. I have needs. I'm in heat and I can't wait for him every time he decides to work late and doesn't feel like it when he gets home. Not like he ever cums in me anymore anyhow.'_

Why would she thinks such things about her husband? She loves him dearly.

… but it's true. So very, very true.

'_There's nothing wrong Shim,'_ she thought to herself to ease her guilt _'This is natural. Bolero made his choice and if he's too scared of me getting pregnant, he knew what this meant.'_

But it did nothing to ease the still lingering guilt as Shimmering Shield continued pleasuring herself, now with no underwear and more slickness, and she still felt like she was betraying her husband by imagining another stallion ripping into her insides. And why did she have to choose _that _stallion?

That stallion…. That tall, dark, huge, throbbing, hot, rigid, hard, sexy stallion!

She threw her head back and moaned as she reached some form of high. It was small and barely worthy of the name orgasm, but that's all she'll get for the night and she knows it.

The panting mare grabbed a tissue and wiped off the fluids on her hands and the drops dripping their way down to her hooves. After cleaning up she sighed and figured there was no point in getting all dressed again when she was just crawling back into bed.

She pulled the sheets and blanket over her naked form and snuggled her face into her pillow, and she drifted off slowly into sleep.

* * *

><p>She felt a hand on her back. A hand was rubbing her back slowly and sensually in circles.<p>

She groaned. Whatever Bolero wanted to do she was fine with as long as he kept it out of her hair and face.

Something bit her shoulder softly, lips gumming her while teeth poked the skin without breaking it.

Shimmering gasped when she felt the mouth chomp on her shoulder. Since when did Bolero start coming home and still be in the mood to actually put in the effort?

A hand drifted below and under her tail and felt her wetting pussy.

She yelped. She went to yell out her husband's name but another hand went over her mouth from behind. A nighttime black hand.

"Shhhh, none of that now. Don't want to wake up the whole kingdom do we now?"

Her eyes widened. That… was not her husband's voice! That was… was…

"Welcome, Shimmering Shield, to your most pleasant nightmare. This night."

She felt a long and slimy tongue sliding up her neck.

"Will last."

A hand ran over her pleasantry spots again and plunged two fingers in deeper.

"_Forever~"_

Nightshade Moon!

Shimmering tried screaming, yelling, anything! But his hand remained over her mouth and every scream and yell came out muffled, unable to be heard outside of the room.

"Hush my little Shimmer. Your dark prince is here for you."

The unicorn felt an involuntary shiver down her spine as Nightshade fiddled with her lower lips, gently rubbing her insides and making them warm.

"Mmmm, I'd recognize that smell anywhere. A mare in heat. How could Bolero ignore you when you need him?"

'_He- he- how could he ignore me? Stop it! No! He's just playing with your mind!'_ Shimmering tried struggling against the dark alicorn intruder in her bed, desperate to stay loyal to her husband, but the alicorn used his magic to restrain her and she could only wriggle against the invisible binds.

"Shhhh, don't fight it my dearest. You need some relief and that's exactly why I'm here."

Shimmering felt his hand at her mounds move away, finally, but the relief was short lived. She felt something new poke at her haunches, something long…. and throbbing…. and _hot_.

"Get on your hands and knees," he said.

'_Don't do it shim! Don't do it! You're married! Don't… oh Solaris it's big… Don't... He's so _big_… DON'T'_

"Yes Nightshade," she moaned.

"No, you will call me master from now on. Understood?" He poked at her back entrance.

"Ohhhh, yes master."

Shimmering's resolve was destroyed by her own hormonal heat. She felt his magical chains loosen so she could get to her hands and knees on the floor and lifted up her tail. Nightshade stood to his hooves and held himself right at her entrance, gripping her blue toned tail in his fist and pulling at it.

He held his cock at her entrance, rubbing her already moist folds and slickening them up for him. Shimmering whimpered. She just wanted it inside of her already! He continued his teasing, and he reached under her body and flicked at her clit and made her gasp.

"P-Please Nightshade!"

**SLAP!**

Shimmering moaned loudly at the burning coming from the red hand print on her rear. "What did you call me?"

She grunted as he poked at her again, purposely splitting her lips open and avoiding going any further into her. "P-P-Please Master! P-Please! Ride me, my master!"

Nightshade chuckled darkly, "Of course I will, my little slave."

He penetrated her fast and aggressively, making her scream in both pain and pleasure. He was **huge**! On the first thrust he hilted her and the head of his cock hit her cervix. She screamed in ecstasy as he repeated. The little voice in the back of her head was still screaming at her to stop him and that she was betraying her wonderful Bolero, but she didn't care. Everything about what was happening made her want to beg Nightshade to keep going… so she did.

"Ahhhh! Master! Yes, right there!"

"You love it, don't you, you whorse!" Nightshade yelled at her.

"Ah! I do! I do! Rut me master! Your majesty! Yes!"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Nightshade slapped her flanks again, two each, and Shimmering groaned once more as he thrusted his hips again and she yelled. "Master!"

"**Louder!"** he shouted at her.

"Master!" she cried louder. He hit her harder and harder on her now rosy red flanks. Shimmering couldn't help but pant. The image of her cutie mark in her head rippling like water made her face blush hot red. Add that to the sheer size of Nightshade's cock, his balls smacking against her lower half, the fact Bolero hasn't slept with her for almost two months, and the fact she was _cheating_ on her husband… cheating… cheating…

"MASTER YES! HARDER! HADER! FASTER PLEASE! MY MASTER! MY PRINCE! GIVE ME MORE!"

Shimmering couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. She was begging to cheat on her husband, her prince! It felt so bad. So wrong. So dirty. So… so… _good_.

Nightshade fucked her harder and faster for another twenty minutes straight. Every time Shimmering slipped and called him by his name, she got another five spanks to each flank. And the spankings made her moan loudly into the floor and her own arms.

"M-master! I-I'm close!"

"**RELEASE IT SLAVE! WHERE DO YOU WANT TO BE FILLED?"**

Shimmering cried, "P-PLEASE! CUM INSIDE MY PUSSY MASTER! IF I GET PREGANAT I'LL TELL BOLERO IT'S HIS!"

That was all the encouragement he needed. Nightshade grunted and jolted three more times before slamming into Shimmering's wet marehood and roaring demonically as his load filled her. Shimmering screamed as she felt herself hit her peak as the dark alicorn emptied his load inside of her. It had been so long since she was this filled. The evil villain kept thrusting into her as he painted her insides white with load after load of his seed filling her womb and making her stomach bulge.

Shimmering pant as she finally rode out her climax and was now a sweaty mess on the floor. Nightshade withdrew with a 'POP' and let Shimmering fall to her stomach on the floor and she closed her eyes.

"Sweet dreams dear Shimmer."

And Shimmering drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Shimmering Shield bolted upright in her bed and gasped for air. She was dazed and exhausted and scanned the room for any sign of a problem.<p>

'_Was- was it a dream?'_ she asked herself in her head.

She was in her bed, she was still naked, and her crotch was still moist. Was any of it real?

She sighed and laid back down on her back in bed. _'Too good to be true.'_

She glanced at the nightstand… but what was on it?

Shimmering sat back up with a puzzled expression and looked at her bedside table. A piece of paper. To be more specific, a note. She slowly reached out a hand and touched the paper, not sure whether to hope for it to be fake or real.

Her hand felt the paper's texture. It was real. She picked it up and looked at what was written on it. Or rather… what was _drawn_ on the paper. A crescent moon. A blue crescent moon was in the paper.

"O-Oh dear…" she mumbled. What had she done? What was she thinking? What- what if she was pregnant?!

Shimmering couldn't help but take a whiff of the paper's scent… and it smelled like _him_.

She smiled, opened the drawer to her nightstand, and hid the paper at the bottom under some other papers and contents. Everypony had a dirty little secret right? This was hers.

She had a crazy one night affair with the stallion in the moon.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

"_The desire to love someone always exceeds the desire to be loved by someone & that's exactly why we end up loving the person who doesn't deserve that LOVE." ― Anirban Bose, Bombay Rains, Bombay Girls _


End file.
